Latet anguis in herba
by Eneira
Summary: Hermine erleidet einen Schicksalsschlag, an dem Snape nicht so ganz unbeteilligt ist... Kapitel 10! Viel Spaß!
1. Kapitel 1

**Latet anguis in herba**

(Verborgen liegt eine Schlange im Gras)

**Kapitel 1**

,Hermine kommst du zum Essen?" Die Angesprochene sah nur kurz von ihrem Buch auf, als ihre Mutter in der Tür stand und sie fragend ansah.

,Ich habe hier noch etwas wirklich Wichtiges nachzulesen. Ich nehme mir nachher eine Apfel. Ich bin nicht sehr hungrig.", antwortete sie dann und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf das Buch vor ihr. Ihre Mutter nickte nur etwas bekümmert und schloss dann die Tür. Dann schien ihr jedoch etwas einzufallen und sie öffnete erneut die Tür. ,Hermine, du solltest vielleicht auch mal an deine Familie denken. Du bist die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts um zu lernen. Jetzt sind doch Ferien!", versuchte sie es erneut und wartete auf eine Reaktion ihrer Tochter, doch diese sah jetzt nicht mal auf.

,Danke, dass du mich darüber in Kenntnis setzt, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich zu tun habe Mutter. Wenn du also bitte…", Hermine wies mit einer Hand in Richtung Tür und ihre Mutter verschwand. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Mutter war doch immer diejenige gewesen, die ihr stets gepredigt hatte, wie wichtig eine gute Ausbildung sei und nun… Hermine seufzte und war schon bald wieder mit den Gedanken bei ihrem Buch. Schließlich hatte sie nicht mal mehr die Absicht sich einen Apfel zu holen, sondern schlief irgendwann mit dem Kopf auf ihr Buch gebettet ein.

Ein lautes Poltern ließ sie aus ihrer unbequemen Position aufschrecken. Es polterte ein weiteres Mal und Hermine schlich leise zu ihrer Zimmertür. Sie öffnete diese einen Spalt und lauschte. Ein leises Wimmern war zu hören und Hermine erkannte die Stimme ihrer Mutter.

,Bitte, was wollen sie? Wollen sie Geld?", fragte Mrs Granger und nun hörte Hermine männliches Gelächter und einer von ihnen sagte verächtlich,Typisch Muggel." Hermine erstarrte. Todesser! Es gab gar keine andere Möglichkeit. Aber warum? Zufall oder waren sie hinter ihr her?

Vorsichtig und bedacht darauf keine Geräusche zu machen schlich sie nun zur Küche, aus der die Stimmen kamen. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab den sie glücklicherweise in der Hosentasche hatte und lugte um die Ecke, sodass sie das Geschehen genau beobachten könnte. Ihr Vater lag scheinbar bewusstlos auf dem Boden und ihre Mutter kauerte neben ihm. Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie eine Bewegung rechts von ihnen bemerkte. Drei vermummte Todesser standen dort und einer von ihnen hatte seinen Zauberstab auf ihre Mutter gerichtet.

,Sprich dein letztes Gebet du dreckiges Stück, denn gleich wirst du genauso kläglich verrecken wie deine bessere Hälfte.", blaffte er und lachte. Hermine japste auf und schlug sich schnell eine Hand vor den Mund. Ihr Vater war tot? Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Diese Bastarde! Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Eine Vase kam in ihr Blickfeld und sie hob ihren Zauberstab. ,Flipendo!", flüsterte sie leise und die Vase zersprang. Schnell lief sie los und hörte noch wie einer der Todesser zischte,Ich sehe nach."

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer öffnete sie das Fenster und stieg hinaus, um sich dann unter dem Fenstersims in einer Senke zu verstecken. Schon hörte sie wie ihre Zimmertür aufflog und jemand das Zimmer betrat. Sie fluchte innerlich. Ihr Plan hatte nicht geklappt. Es war ihr lediglich einer der Todesser gefolgt. Das bedeutete, zwei waren immer noch bei ihrer Mutter. ,Scheiße!", flüsterte sie und bereute es sogleich, denn eine Hand schloss sich schmerzhaft um ihren Oberarm.

Ein starker Arm riss sie aus ihrem Versteck. Reflexartig schloss sie ihre Augen und wartete auf den Schmerz, der kommen würde, doch es passierte nichts. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Lider und blickte direkt in eine Todessermaske. Wieder schaffte Hermine es nicht ihr Wimmern zu unterdrücken und schloss schnell wieder ihre Augen. Doch etwas wunderte sie, warum passierte nichts? Warum tat ihr diese verabscheuungswürdige Person absolut nichts, außer, wie sie nun bemerkte, den Griff um ihren Arm zu lockern.

Verwundert öffnete sie nun zum zweiten Mal die Augen, doch diesmal sah sie nur Rabenschwärze, bis sie merkte, dass dies der Umhang des Todessers war. Schon wollte sie wild um sich schlagen, als sie eine samtige Stimme an ihrem Ohr hörte. ,Das würde ich lassen, wenn Ihnen Ihr Leben lieb ist. Ich bringe Sie in Sicherheit."

Hermine erstarrte. Diese Stimme würde sie unter Tausenden erkennen. ,Pro…fessor…?", stotterte sie und bekam nur ein Zischen als Antwort. ,Ruhe! Halten Sie sich an mir fest." Geistesabwesend nickte Hermine und schloss wieder einmal die Augen. Mit einem Mal drehte sich alles um sie herum und Hermine fiel in tiefe Dunkelheit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape traute seinen Augen nicht. Das vermeintliche Muggel Mädchen war seine Schülerin! Und es war nicht nur irgendeine Schülerin, sondern Hermine Granger, die er da am Arm aus der Senke gezogen hatte. Snape seufzte innerlich. Das musste ja irgendwann einmal passieren, dass er bei einem Todesserauftrag in eine Familie eines seiner Schüler geriet und sie töten sollte. Doch er würde das natürlich nicht tun. Wie konnte er auch? Dumbledore würde ihm das nie verzeihen. Und so musste er alles tun um sie zu retten. Er hatte nur Glück, dass er alleine gegangen war, um nach dem Geräusch zu schauen, so konnte er sie unbemerkt von hier weg bringen.

Natürlich versuchte sie sich zu wehren, doch er zischte ihr zu, dass sie es lassen sollte und er sie in Sicherheit bringen würde. Natürlich erkannte sie seine Stimme. Das konnte er in ihren Augen ablesen. Die Erkenntnis sprang geradezu aus ihnen heraus. Was hatte er auch erwartet. Das war schließlich Ich-weiß-alles-Granger.

Wieder seufzte er innerlich und disapparierte mit ihr. Er tauchte an der Appariergrenze von Hogwarts wieder auf und merkte jetzt erst, dass das Mädchen in seinem Arm ohnmächtig geworden war. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als sie ins Schloss zu tragen. In der Eingangshalle angekommen blieb er einen Moment stehen. Was sollte er nun mit ihr anstellen? In die Krankenstation? Nein, Poppy würde unnötige Fragen stellen. Zu Dumbledore? Der konnte heute Nacht auch nichts mehr unternehmen. Außerdem würde das viel zulange dauern. Genau wie der Gryffindortum, zu dem er nicht mal das Passwort wusste. Er seufzte. Er musste sie also in seine Kerker bringen. Das ging im Moment am Schnellsten und es würde erstmal niemand bemerken.

Schnell setzte er seinen Weg fort und brachte Hermine in seine Privaträume. Wo er sie auf seinem Sofa niederließ, zudeckte und noch zusätzlich zu ihrem Ohnmachtszustand einen Schlafzauber über sie legte, um zu verhindern, dass sie aufwachte bevor er zurückkam.

Um keine weitere Zeit zu verlieren rannte er nun wieder aus den Kerkern und über das in Dunkelheit gehüllte Hogwartsgelände bis er an der Appariergrenze angelangt war und disapperieren konnte.

Als er in das Haus der Grangers zurückkehrte hatten Malfoy und McNair, die beiden anderen Todesser, schon ihre „Arbeit" erledigt. Mrs Granger lag regungslos auf dem Boden und Malfoy sprach gerade den Todesfluch über sie, als Snape den Raum betrat. ,Snape, wo warst du solange? Jetzt hatten wir ganz alleine den Spaß. War da noch wer im Haus?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. ,Nein, ich habe alles abgesucht. Ich war auch im Keller. Das Einzige was ich angetroffen habe, war eine Katze."

McNair grinste. ,Hatte das hier eigentlich einen bestimmten Grund oder diente das hier nur zur Abschreckung?", fragte er dann an Malfoy gewandt und Snape wartete gespannt auf die Antwort. Malfoy lächelte geradezu diabolisch, als er den Kopf schüttelte. ,Nein, heute Nacht war wieder eine Muggelfamilie dran und da haben wir quasi zufällig an dieses Häuschen geklopft.", antwortete Lucius Malfoy und lachte dann. McNair stimmte mit ein und schlug Snape auf die Schulter.

,Mensch Severus! So schlecht drauf heute? Wo ist deine Mordlust hin? Du bist doch sonst nicht so." Snape zuckte nur mit den Schulter und meinte dann,Keine Ahnung. Ich wollte euch auch mal den Spaß lassen." Lucius nickte. ,Gut, dann machen wir jetzt noch ein nettes Leuchtfeuer!", sagte er und verließ das Haus. McNair und Snape folgten ihm.

Mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch stand das Haus der Grangers in Flammen und McNair ließ das dunkle Mal über dem Dach erscheinen. Der Totenschädel mit der Schlange anstatt einer Zunge schien zu lachen, als die züngelnden Flammen das Haus umgaben.

Dieses Bild hatte etwas von Hölle, dachte Snape sarkastisch und disapparierte zusammen mit McNair und Malfoy, denen die Befriedigung geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

A/N: Hallo ihr da! Na, was meint ihr? Soll ich weiterposten oder net? Ich habe noch drei Kapitel vorgeschrieben, aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich weiterschreiben soll...

Liebe Grüße

Eneira


	2. Kapitel 2

A/N: Oi, ihr seid ja soooo lieb! Da mag ich ja auch gleich weiterschreiben! Mein Dank geht an **kkrml, eli und rookie**, die mir schon gleich am ersten Tag ein Review geschickt haben, Dankeschön! °Kuchen rüberschieb° Nein, ich bestech hier niemanden...

Nun gehts also weida! Ist nicht ganz so lang, wie das erste Kapitel, aber dafür kommt danach wieder ein ziemlich langes.

Also dann viel Spaß und bitte bitte reviewt, ja? Ich liebe diese kleinen Dinger über den lila Button...ggg

**Kapitel 2**

Als er auf dem Hogwartsgelände wieder auftauchte, beeilte er sich wieder zurück in die Kerker zu kommen. Er wusste zwar, dass der Spruch noch eine Weile halten würde, aber er wollte es nicht drauf ankommen lassen.

Dort angekommen, betrat er seine Privaträume und versiegelte die Tür hinter sich. Hermine lag immer noch schlafend auf dem Sofa. Sie schien sich nicht einmal bewegt zu haben. Snape machte sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich neben sie in einen Sessel. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs entzündete er ein Feuer im Kamin und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

Die Bilder der vergangenen Minuten, ihm kam es vor, als wären es Stunden gewesen, trieben ihr Unwesen in seinen Gedanken.

Immer und immer wieder sah er Hermines Eltern vor sich und dann sie. Wir er in ihre Augen geschaut hatte, die ihn geschockt angeblickt hatten. Snape schüttelte den Kopf um seine Erinnerung zu verdrängen.

Hermine begann sich auf dem Sofa zu bewegen. Die Wirkung des Schlafzaubers schien nachzulassen und sie sah sich erstaunt um. „Wo bin ich…?", war das Einzige, was sie herausbrachte, nachdem sie sich einmal kurz umgesehen hatte. ,Sie sind bei mir, Miss Granger.", sagte er ruhig und Hermine nickte, als hätte sie es die ganze Zeit gewusst. ,Und was ihr zuhause betrifft, ich…", begann er, doch Hermine winkte ab. ,Ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Ich weiß was passiert ist.", sagte sie und hörte sich sehr klar und beherrscht an, doch er merkte natürlich, dass sie genau das nicht war. Wie sollte sie auch?

O.o.O.o O.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hermine fasste sich an den Kopf. Es war alles so schrecklich. Warum tat man ihr das an? Und dann hatte sie sich auch noch mit ihrer Mutter gestritten und nun war sie tot. Davon war zumindest auszugehen. Ihr Vater war es schließlich auch. Das Bild ihres leblosen Vaters auf dem Boden kam ihr wieder in den Sinn und sie konnte nun einfach nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit versucht sich zusammenzureißen, da ja schließlich noch ihr „Lieblingslehrer" anwesend war, doch nun tropften große Tränen auf ihre Bluse und sie schniefte leicht.

Sie fühlte den starren Blick des Professors auf sich, doch es war ihr egal. Selbst er musste begreifen, dass es ihr schlecht ginge.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Snape hatte seinen Blick starr auf Hermine gerichtet. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl, nein, dass tat er ganz und gar nicht. Was sollte er mit einer heulenden Schülerin in seinen Kerkern?

Er mochte diese Situation nicht, dennoch reichte er Hermine ein Stofftaschentuch, dass er aus seiner Robe gezogen hatte. Hermine nahm es mit einem geflüsterten ,Danke" und trocknete sich die Tränen. ,Sie sollten vielleicht in ihre Räume gehen und noch etwas schlafen. Morgen früh können sie dann zu Madame Pomfrey gehen, würde ich vorschlagen.", sagte Snape dann und Hermine sah ihn leicht erschrocken an. Wie konnte er nur so ungehobelt sein? Ach ja, sie hatte vergessen, dass er ja schon immer ein Bastard war.

Pikiert stand sie auf und straffte ihre Schultern. Schnurstracks ging sie zur Kerkertür, hielt da jedoch noch mal an. ,Übrigens danke, dass Sie mich ,gerettet" haben!", sagte sie leicht bissig, zögerte einen Moment und fügte dann hinzu,Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, sie hätten es nicht getan. Ein tolles Leben, das ich jetzt führen muss."

Schnell hatte sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen lassen und gab dem fassungslosen Snape so keine Möglichkeit mehr zu antworten.

Snape starrte ihr hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf. Seufzend rührte er in seinem Kaffee und blickte dann ins Feuer. Er konnte sich auch ein besseres Leben vorstellen, als das was er führte.

Snape wischte die Gedanken an Hermine fort. Er hatte einfach nur seinen Auftrag erledigt. Es war alles in Ordnung. Wozu mit den Problemen anderer Menschen rumschlagen? Er hatte seinen Eid auf der guten wie auf der schlechten Seite gehalten. Wenn auch mit Einschränkungen. Der Rest lag nun nicht mehr in seiner Hand.

Wieder seufzte er. Das war doch schon gleich viel besser. Einfach die Verantwortung an andere abgeben und Befehle ausführen. ´Du belügst dich selbst, Severus´, sagte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Ich weiß, aber dafür geht es mir jetzt besser.", dachte er nur, stand auf und beschloss ins Bett zu gehen.

Morgen früh würde er dann gleich zu Professor Dumbledore gehen und ihm Bericht erstatten. Darauf ,freute" er sich jetzt schon.

Hm...°unzufrieden ist° oder?


	3. Kapitel 3

**A/N:** Sodala, wie versprochen, das neue und diesmal längere Kapitel! Ein großen Dank an meine Reviewer! abknutsch

**Skoyer:** Danke schön und wie es weiter geht? Das ließt du jetzt! ggg

**eli:** Habe deinen ,Vorschlag" befolgt! gg Naja, ich hatte es ja versprochen...Jaja, die Hermine, die muss wieder meine Depriphase ertragen...gg Ich wollte es ja eigentlich einer anderen Person anlasten (einer neuen) aber dann ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Person, die ich erschaffen will quasi schon fast so exisitert. Also habe ich es mir mal etwas einfacher gemacht. (Außerdem lesen es dann mehr...muahaha) ;-)

**Noel McKey:** Dankeschön! Ähm, da muss ich mir wohl noch einen Grund einfallen lassen, warum es gerade ihr Haus war..hm...eigentlich habe ich ja schon welche, aber ich muss mich noch entscheiden, welcher am Besten passt.

**So, dann viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.**

**Kapitel 3**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine in einem Bett auf der Krankenstation. Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an den letzten Tag zurück. Sie wünschte, dass wäre nicht der Fall. Zu allem Überfluss kam schließlich auch noch dazu, dass sie nicht in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum kam, da die fette Dame ihr das Passwort nicht verraten wollte. Egal wie viel Hermine bat und bettelte, sie ließ sich nicht erweichen. Sie hatte schon Angst, sie müsste zu Professor Snape zurück, als ihr einfiel, dass die Krankenstation immer zugänglich war. Und so machte sie sich auf den Weg und legte sich in der Krankenstation angekommen, unbemerkt von Madame Pomfrey in eines der vielen freien Betten.

Anscheinend hatte Madame Pomfrey sie aber inzwischen entdeckt. Jemand schien sie auch darüber informiert haben, warum sie dort lag, denn sie lächelte nur freundlich, als sie ihr das Frühstück ans Bett brachte. ,Danke.", sagte Hermine schlicht, wusste aber genau, dass sie gar nichts essen wollte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie könnte nie wieder etwas essen. Sie wunderte sich, wer wohl wissen konnte, warum sie hier war, aber darüber wollte sie nicht weiter nachdenken.

Noch 3 Tage bis zum neuen Schuljahr. Hermine seufzte. Sie wollte gar nicht, dass alles seinen gewohnten Lauf ging. Sie wollte hier einfach nur liegen bleiben und an nichts denken.

´Klar Hermine, Verdrängung ist das Beste!´, sagte eine sarkastische Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie etwas an Professor Snape erinnerte.

Sie seufzte. Professor Snape! Der konnte sie ja noch nie leiden, weil sie eine nervige Alleswisserin war, aber nun hatte sie sich wirklich bei ihm unbeliebt gemacht. Sie schauderte, als sie sich ins Gedächtnis rief, was sie gestern Nacht zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Eine blöde Angewohnheit, wie sie fand, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht unterlassen. Aber es schien zu helfen. Schon schob sie die Gedanken an Snape beiseite. Sie sollte sowieso einfach gar nichts denken, beschloss sie und legte sich auf die Seite. Vielleicht sollte sie lieber schlafen. Nein, Moment. Schlafen war auch eine miese Idee. Denn da gab es Träume. Sie seufzte laut auf und quälte sich aus dem Bett.

Vielleicht half frische Luft.

Langsam und wie in Trance schlenderte Hermine durch die Gänge und ging schließlich die Stufen zum Astronomieturm hinauf. Sie öffnete die beiden Flügeltüren und trat in die frische Morgenluft hinaus. Der kühle Wind schien ihre schlechten Gedanken davon zu wehen, denn sie fühlte sich bald schon leicht und beschwingt.

Sie ging bis zur Kante an den Abgrund heran und schaute in die Tiefe. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr hier oben gewesen. Zumindest nicht im privaten Sinne. Sie ließ sich auf einem Vorsprung nieder und zog die Beine an ihren Körper. Ihren Kopf bettete sie auf den Knien und schloss die Augen. Eine herrliche Stille umfing sie und ohne, dass sie es verhindern konnte sank sie in einen leichten Schlaf.

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

On this empty street I see the ghosts of days which are gone

Lovely people I see again

Before I could not see them anymore

I open my mind

The first time since this one day

The day which changed my life

I started walking throw the light

To the brightness of this wonderful nowhere

And now I feel luckierthan never before

Hermine schreckte auf. Sie hatte einen Traum gehabt. Einen sehr merkwürdigen Traum. Aber irgendwie hatte sie sich auch sehr geborgen gefühlt. Sie fasste sich an den Kopf, schüttelte wieder einmal ihre Gedanken ab und schlief wieder ein.

3 Tage später…

Hermine hatte die drei Tage bis zum 1. September damit verbracht ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen, nur um sie dann wieder davon zu schieben. Sie war viel spazieren gegangen und hatte genauso viel einfach nur irgendwo rumgesessen.

Sie hatte nicht ein Buch in die Hand genommen und hatte sich auch noch keine Gedanken wegen ihren Schulsachen gemacht, die in ihrem Haus verbrannt waren. Abgesehen davon war das nicht das Einzige, das verbrannt war. Sie hatte nichts mehr. Im Grunde hatte sie nur noch das, was sie am Körper trug. Sie hatte nur Glück, dass sie ihre Schulkleidung über die Ferien in ihrem Zimmer gelassen hatte, denn sonst hätte sie nicht einmal mehr Klamotten zum Wechseln.

Niedergeschlagen, wie schon die ganze Zeit schlurfte sie in Richtung großer Halle. Heute kamen die anderen Schüler und der Alltag würde wieder beginnen. Ihr grauste jetzt schon davor. All die glücklichen Gesichter, die sie sehen würde und morgen früh kämen wieder ein Dutzend Eulen ankommen, die sorgsame Eltern ihren Kindern schickten, da ungefähr jeder zweite etwas zuhause liegen ließ. Wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

´Hermine, hör auf dich selbst zu bemitleiden!´, sagte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, doch Hermine redete nur dagegen an. ,Wenigstens denke ICH an mich, wenn es schon kein anderer tut.", knurrte sie und setzte ihren Weg zur großen Halle fort. Sie verfluchte Dumbledore dafür, dass sie an der Feier teilnehmen musste. Sie wäre lieber allein gewesen. Sie wollte niemanden sehen. Und doch hatte er ihr ,nahe gelegt" das Fest zu besuchen.

Schnurstracks betrat sie die große Halle und ließ sich am Gryffindortisch nieder. Allerdings gleich am Anfang außer Sichtweite von Harry und Ron, die ihr Fehlen im Hogwartsexpress schon bemerkt hatten und nun nach ihr Ausschau hielten. Allerdings brachte Hermines abgelegener Sitzplatz überhaupt nichts.

Denn Ginny hatte sie bereits entdeckt und zupfte nun ihrem Bruder Ron am Ärmel, um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Schon standen Harry und Ron auf, um sich neben sie zu setzen. ,Mensch Mine! Wo bist du nur gewesen? Und warum kommst du nicht zu uns?", plapperte Ron munter drauf los und ignorierte dabei Dumbledore, der sich erhoben hatte, um die alljährliche Begrüßungsrede zu halten.

,Oh hallo Ron, Harry! Ich hab euch gar nicht gesehen.", log Hermine wenig überzeugend und bedeutete ihnen dann leise zu sein und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Dumbledore, der schon mit seiner Rede angefangen hatte.

Ron und Harry warfen sich skeptische Blicke zu und auch Ginny schaute irritiert zu Hermine. Was war nur mit ihr los?

Schließlich erschien das Essen auf den Tischen und Ron und Harry wurden davon abgelenkt. Hermine hatte wieder keinen Hunger. Sie begnügte sich, wie schon in den letzten Tagen mit einem trockenen Stück Weißbrot. Lustlos rupfte sie hier und da ein paar Krümel ab und steckte sie sich träge in den Mund.

Schließlich kam der erlösende Satz von Dumbledore mit dem er das Essen für beendet erklärte. Schnell sprang Hermine auf, um Harry und Ron zu entkommen und lief zum Gryffindorturm. Da sie das Passwort inzwischen natürlich erfahren hatte, rief sie es der fetten Dame entgegen und schlüpfte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und dann gleich in ihren Schlafsaal. Schwer atmend von dem Sprint, ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Warum nur hatte sie nicht an Ron und Harry gedacht? Sicher, sie hatte genug mit sich selbst zu tun, aber gerade deswegen hätte sie daran denken müssen, sich eine Ausrede zu überlegen, warum sie nicht im Hogwartsexpress war und auch keine Lust hat irgendwen zu sehen. Letzteres hatte sie den beiden wohl noch nicht allzu deutlich gemacht, denn sie hörte ihre Stimmen am Fuß der Treppe.

Hermine seufzte und öffnete die Tür ihres Schlafsaals. ,Hermine? Können wir rauf kommen?", ertönte Harrys Stimme und sie stöhnte auf. Na das konnte ja toll werden..

,Ja, kommt rauf!", antwortete sie und ging wieder zu ihrem Bett, auf dem sie sich erneut nieder ließ. Sie zermarterte sich den Kopf, doch ihr viel auf die schnelle keine Ausrede ein und schon standen Ron und Harry in der Tür.

,Mensch Mine, da bist du ja. Warum bist du so schnell abgehauen?", fragte Harry und Ron fiel ihm ins Wort. ,Ja, wieso? Und warum warst du nicht im Hogwartsexpress. Gab es irgendein richtig spannendes Ereignis? Du hast doch wohl nicht ohne uns irgendwas Tolles gemacht?" Harry schlug Ron auf die Schulter und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

,Mensch Ron, du bist ja wieder sehr einfühlsam.", tadelte er und schaute dann erwartungsvoll zu Hermine, die den Kopf gesenkt hatte und nun mit mal aufblickte. ,Ihr wollt also wissen, was passiert ist?", fragte sie aufgebracht und Harry und Ron nickten nur erschrocken über ihren plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch.

,Gar nichts ist passiert! Nur das Todesser in meinem Haus waren und meine Eltern umgebracht haben. Einer der Todesser war Snape, der mich hier her gebracht hat und mich dann mir selbst überlassen hat. Sonst ist gar nichts passiert!", schrie Hermine nun und vergrub ihr Gesicht schluchzend in ihren Händen, während sie dabei am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann.

Harry und Ron starrten sich geschockt an. ,A…aaber Mine? Todesser?", stotterte Harry und Ron wurde kalkweiß. Keiner der beiden wusste, wie er reagieren sollte und so sahen sie Hermine einfach nur an, wie sie da elendig und traurig auf ihrem Bett saß. Harry hatte schließlich seine Gedanken etwas geordnet und wollte Hermine in den Arm nehmen, doch sie blockte ab.

,Lass mich. Es ist besser, wenn ihr jetzt geht. Ich will nicht weiter darüber reden.", schluchzte sie und zeigte zur Tür. ,Aber Mine!", widersprach Ron, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn. ,Geht einfach! Ich komm damit alleine klar." Harry und Ron sahen sich an und nickten schließlich. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Hermine verließen sie den Raum und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Hermine seufzte erleichtert. Sie konnte einfach niemanden in ihrer Nähe ertragen.

Es konnte sie doch eh niemand verstehen. Wie auch? Wie konnten sie verstehen, wie einsam sie sich fühlte und doch keine Nähe wollte. Wie konnten sie nachempfinden, wie es ist, schweißgebadet aufzuwachen und zu frieren? Wie konnten sie wissen, wie es ist zu leben und sich tot zu fühlen?

Und was sie am Meisten erschreckte, warum war sie enttäuscht, dass Snape sie nicht getröstet hatte, ihr gesagt hatte, dass alles gut werden würde? Warum war sie der Meinung, dass er der Einzige sein könnte, der sie wirklich verstand?

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was sie da dachte. Sie hegte private Gedanken an Snape. Dabei müsste sie ihm doch eigentlich Vorwürfe machen, dass er nicht versucht hatte, ihre Eltern zu retten, oder?

Hermine wusste gar nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte. Ihr gesamtes Innenleben, war das reinste Chaos.

Am Schlimmsten war der Gedanke an morgen. Denn da würde sie Snape, dass erste Mal nach ihrer ,Rettung" sehen. Ihr grauste davor. Sie wusste schließlich immer noch nicht, wie Snape auf ihre Aussage reagiert hatte, da sie ja die Tür hinter sich zugeworfen hatte.

Hermine beschloss, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, sich weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Sie musste einfach den morgigen Tag abwarten.


	4. Kapitel 4

**A/N:** Sodala da kommt euer Ostergeschenk! 1343 Wörter! Ich steigere mich immer mehr…gg Und wieder mal danke für die Reviews. Danke an eli, Joan Lillian Potter und Noel McKey!

**Noel McKey: **g keine Fragen stellen, die beantworten sich doch eh von selbst…Naja, macht nichts. Ich bin auch immer gespannt, was ich als nächstes schreibe. Das ist ja das Lustige daran. Ich manövriere meine Personen in irgendwelche Situationen und dann muss ich mir den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, wie ich sie nun reagieren lasse und was passiert. Ich kenne von der Zukunft meiner Fics quasi immer nur eine Zeile. löl Ist manchmal etwas kompliziert, aber ich bringe es nie fertig etwas von vorne bis hinten zu planen, da die Figuren sich eh wieder eigenständig machen…

Naja, nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Kapitel 4 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine wie gerädert aus ihrer unbequemen Schlafhaltung. Sie war anscheinend im Sitzen einfach zur Seite gefallen und in voller Montur eingeschlafen. Träge erhob sie sich von ihrem Bett ging ins Badezimmer. Dort wusch sich das Gesicht, um zumindest einigermaßen wach zu sein.

Kraftlos stützte sie sich auf den Waschbeckenrand und blickte in den Spiegel. Tiefe Ringe, hatten sich über Tage hinweg unter ihren Augen gebildet. Vor einiger Zeit hätte sie so etwas gestört, doch nun schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und verließ das Bad. Als sie sich schließlich dazu entschlossen hatte zumindest frische Klamotten anzuziehen, nahm sie sich eine frische Hose und ein Oberteil aus ihrem Schrank.

Dumbledore hatte von den Hauselfen etwas für sie besorgen lassen, da sie schließlich nur noch über zwei Garnituren verfügte. Als sie die Hose jedoch angezogen hatte, merkte sie, dass sie etwas zu groß für sie war. Hermine stutzte. Die Elfen hatten die Klamotten doch in ihrer Größe gekauft. Sie hatte doch wohl nicht so viel abgenommen?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, nein…Das war wohl nur ein Fehler der Elfen.

Ein Blick zur Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie schnell zum Frühstück musste, da der Unterricht bald beginnen würde und so ging sie los.

In der großen Halle hatten ihr Harry und Ron wie immer einen Platz frei gehalten, auf den sie sich nun müde niederließ und zu einer Scheibe Toast griff. ,Guten Morgen!", riss sie Ginny aus ihren Gedanken und Hermine antwortete schlicht,Ebenso." Ginny blinzelte wissend zu Harry und Ron, doch diese nickten bereits wissend.

,Ähm, Mine, was haben wir jetzt?", startete Ron einen Konversationsversuch. ,Keine Ahnung. Ich habe mir den Stundenplan noch nicht genauer angeguckt.", antwortete sie knapp und die beiden Jungs schauten sie überrascht an.

,Hermine, dir ist schon klar, dass du den Stundenplan normalerweise auswendig kannst?", fragte nun Harry und starrte sie gebannt an. ,Na und? Diesmal halt nicht. Man kann ja auch nachgucken. Wir haben jetzt übrigens Zaubertränke.", gab sie zurück und wollte gerade ihren Stundenplan wieder weglegen, als sie in der Bewegung inne hielt.

´Sie hatten jetzt Zaubertränke! Snape!´, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und schon war ihr Toastbrot vergessen. Ihr war der Appetit vergangen.

Harry, Ron und Ginny schauten nicht minder erstaunt aus der Wäsche, allerdings nicht aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie jetzt Zaubertränke hatten, sondern weil Hermine darauf so komisch reagierte.

,Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny daher, doch Hermine nickte nur. ,Wir müssen los.", sagte sie dann und erhob sich. Die beiden Jungs verabschiedeten sich von Ginny und folgten ihr dann leicht betreten bis zum Zaubertrankklassenzimmer. Hermine, die bis dahin kein Wort gesagt hatte, stoppte abrupt vor der Kerkertür, straffte ihre Schulter und trat erst dann ein.

Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Platz in einer der mittleren Reihen auf den sie sich trotzig sinken ließ.

Harry und Ron hatte noch drei Plätze in der hintersten Reihe entdeckt und bedeuteten ihr, her zu kommen. Doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich auf einem der Plätze nieder. Harry tat es ihm gleich und wollte gerade Hermines Verhalten Kommentieren, als er jäh durch das Eintreffen des ,Lehrers" unterbrochen wurde.

Wie immer rauschte Snape in die Klasse ohne auch nur einen Blick auf die Schüler zu werfen. Die Tür klatschte gegen die Wand und als er an seinem Pult angekommen war, verfuhr er mit den Flügeln der Tafel ebenso, was er mit nur einem Wink seines Zauberstabes bewirkt hatte.

Einige Schüler atmeten geräuschvoll aus. Dieser Auftritt verhieß nichts Gutes. (A/N: Tent a page 394 ggg Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen. Ich liebe diese Stelle…)

„Heute werden wir den Trank des Friedens brauen. Weiß jemand für was dieser Trank verwendet wird?", konnte man nun auch schon Snapes bedrohlich leise Stimme vernehmen.

Hermine überlegte einen Moment. Vielleicht nimmt er mich ja aus Pflichtgefühl dran?´ Sie hob ihren Arm, doch Snape blickte an ihr vorbei, als wäre sie gar nicht da. „Also wie immer.", murmelte sie und seufzte.

,Habe sie etwas gesagt, Miss Granger", zischte Snape ihr nun zu und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Doch Hermine wusste nur zu gut, dass er dieses erwartungsvolle lediglich aufgesetzt hatte, weil er sich schon darauf freute sie wieder nieder zu machen.

,Nein, habe ich nicht Professor Snape, da sie mich nicht drangenommen haben und es schließlich keiner wagt, in ihrem Unterricht auch nur laut zu atmen, sofern sie ihn nicht dazu aufgefordert haben.", dachte Hermine und überlegte sich, was sie nun antworten sollte, doch irgendwie bemerkte sie, dass der Professor gar nicht mehr auf ihre Antwort zu warten schien.

Hermine erstarrte. Hatte sie das gerade vielleicht laut gesagt?

Ein Blick in Snapes Augen brachte ihr die Gewissheit. Nein, sie hatte keinen inneren Monolog geführt.

Kurz schienen seine Augen aufzublitzen und Hermine erwartete schon einen Wutausbruch, doch Snape setzte nur ein spöttisches Lächeln auf und nickte dann. ,Korrekt Miss Granger! Dann ist ihnen wenigstens bewusst, warum ich Gryffindor nun 15 Punkte abziehe.", sagte er dann und Hermine blitzte ihn nur wütend an.

´Dieser Bastard!´, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, doch dieses Mal, hatte sie es wirklich nur gedacht.

Snape warf ihr noch einen stechenden Blick zu, dann drehte er sich um und begann, den heutigen Trank an der Tafel zu erläutern. Hermine war froh, dass die Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr auf sie gerichtet war und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hand ab.

Sie hatte, um es milde auszudrücken, keine Lust auf diese Unterrichtsstunde.

Träge griff sie zu Feder und Pergament, was sie sich von Harry geliehen hatte, und begann das Rezept von der Tafel abzuschreiben. Sie hatte gerade die erste Zeile abgeschrieben, als sie inne hielt. Diesen Trank kannte sie doch eh schon auswendig. Wozu sollte sie ihn also noch mal abschreiben? Sie hatte schließlich nicht umsonst in den Ferien gelernt und dafür auf andere Dinge verzichtet. ´Zum Beispiel, was mit deinen Eltern zu unternehmen´, meldete sich mal wieder die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf und Hermine stöhnte auf.

,Halt die Klappe!", murmelte sie harsch, doch sie hatte ihre Lautstärke anscheinend nicht im Griff, denn Snape hatte sie bereits wieder gehört.

,Miss Granger, wenn sie Selbstgespräche führen wollen, dann können sie nach draußen gehen, aber nicht in meinem Unterricht.", fauchte er sie an und deutete zu Tür. Hermine wusste, dass Snape normalerweise nie jemanden rausschmiss und dass es wahrscheinlich eh nur wieder ironisch gemeint war, da er nicht damit rechnete, dass jemand dieser Aufforderung nachkommen würde, doch das störte sie jetzt gerade überhaupt nicht.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, stand auf und verließ unter den Blicken der anderen das Zaubertrankklassenzimmer. Im Augenwinkel hatte sie gesehen, wie Ron sich vor den Kopf geschlagen hatte und Harry tonlos ein ´Nein´ mit den Lippen geformt hatte, doch das war ihr jetzt egal. Geräuschvoll ließ sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und atmete erstmal tief aus.

Sie war tatsächlich aus dem Unterricht gegangen! Wieder zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Was soll´s´´, dachte sie und ging die Treppe aus den Kerkern hinauf. Was sollte sie schon noch verlieren? Sie hatte schließlich eh nichts mehr.

Das Einzige worüber sie sich jetzt noch Gedanken machen musste war Snapes Reaktion. Würde er sie persönlich aufsuchen und sie zur Schnecke machen oder würde er es einfach Dumbledore erzählen? Da konnte sie nur abwarten und Tee trinken, wie es so schön hieß…


	5. Kapitel 5

**A/N:** 1 Review. Hm, da hab ich mir so viel Mühe gegeben…Naja, aber dafür ist mir Noel McKey reviewmäßig treu geblieben. Tausenddank an dich! Und deshalb auch spezial for you das neue Kapitel!

**Kapitel 5**

Langsam schlurfte Hermine durch die Gänge. Sie überlegte gerade, was sie nun mit ihrem freien Vormittag anstellen sollte, da sie nicht vorhatte noch eine der anderen Unterrichtsstunden zu besuchen, als Professor Dumbledore um eine Ecke bog und ihr direkt entgegen kam.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er vor ihr stehen blieb und sie erwartungsvoll anblickte.

Hermine rechnete schon mit einem Tadel, weil sie nicht im Unterricht war, doch Dumbledore lächelte sie nur an. "Guten Morgen Miss Granger, wie wäre es mit einem Tee in meinem Büro?", fragte er sie, doch es klang eher wie eine Aufforderung, die Hermine nicht abschlagen konnte und so antwortete sie: "Gerne Professor." , und folgte dem Schulleiter in sein Büro. Wie gerne sie die Aufforderung angenommen hatte, war nur so dahingestellt. Denn sie rechnete mit dem üblichen „Hast du mir nicht vielleicht was zu erzählen" – Gespräch, die Dumbledore sonst bevorzugt mit Harry führte.

In seinem Büro bot er ihr einen bequemen Sessel an und auch der versprochene Tee ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und erschien mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes direkt vor ihr.

Während sie die Tasse in die Hände genommen hatte und nun gedankenverloren hineinstarrte, merkte sie gar nicht, wie der Professor sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg anschaute. Doch für Dumbledore war dies nichts Ungewöhnliches. Er wusste viel. Mehr, als man ihm je erzählt hatte und das obwohl er niemals nachfragte. Er wartete stets, bis jemand aus eigenen Stücken zu ihm kam. Auch wenn er in diesem Fall dabei etwas nachgeholfen hatte.

Er schmunzelte als Hermine wiederholt auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute und nach einer Antwort zu suchen schien, obwohl er nicht einmal etwas gefragt hatte.

"Professor, ich hoffe sie sind nicht der Meinung, dass ich denke, dass Sie von Allem nichts wissen. Fast jeder hier würde beschwören, dass Sie stets mehr wissen, als sie zugeben. Allein die Tatsache, dass ich erst neue Kleidung und inzwischen auch neue Schreibutensilien in meinem Zimmer vorgefunden habe, zeigt mir, dass Professor Snape ihnen natürlich Bericht erstattet hat von dieser…Sache.", Hermine holte einmal tief Luft, sie wusste, dass sie sich mit ihrer direkten Art gerade wieder in etwas hineinmanövrierte was ihr hinterher nicht gefallen würde, doch das war jetzt erstmal nebensächlich.

Außerdem schien Dumbledore keineswegs verärgert über ihre Direktheit, sondern lächelte immer noch auf seine übliche freundliche Weise und ließ sie gewähren.

"Wissen Sie, ich bin einfach langsam an dem Punkt angekommen, wo ich mich frage, was das ganze soll. Ich meine, ich bin ja nicht die Einzige, die in so eine Situation gekommen ist. Harry ist schon lange nicht mehr der Einzige der seine Familie oder zumindest einen Teil davon verloren hat. Er hat fast alle Personen verloren, die ihm nahe stehen. Seine Eltern und Sirius wurden umgebracht. Mr Weasley wurde verletzt. Ron und ich laufen ebenfalls Gefahr verletzt oder sogar umgebracht zu werden, weil wir in so nahem Kontakt zu ihm stehen. Und Sie sehen ja wie knapp es bei mir schon war!

Meine Eltern hat er bereits umgebracht und hätte Professor Snape mich nicht dort weggebracht, wäre ich nun auch tot! Was ist, wenn Voldemort den Professor umbringt, weil er rauskriegt, dass er mich gerettet hat oder wenn ich nun gleich auf Platz 2 nach Harry auf seiner Abschussliste stehe? Ich will das einfach nicht mehr akzeptieren! Wie kann so ein grausames Wesen nur so ungehindert Handeln und alle Menschen in Angst und Schrecken versetzen? Ihm muss endlich das Handwerk gelegt werden und es kann nicht angehen, dass Harry das tun muss, während das Ministerium die Hände in den Schoß legt und nur die Leichen beseitigt!", Hermine hatte sich nun komplett in Rage geredet und konnte sich nur schwer beruhigen.

Wenn sie hier nicht vor dem Schulleiter gesessen hätte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich aufgesprungen und durchs Zimmer gestampft. Sie war wirklich wütend. Die ganze Wut auf ihre Situation hatte sich die ganze Zeit aufgestaut und es war ein sehr befreiendes Gefühl dieser Wut nun endlich Luft zu machen.

Da sie die ganze Zeit eher mit ihrem Schoß, als mit Dumbledore geredet oder besser gemeckert hatte, sah sie nun vorsichtig auf um festzustellen, was der Schulleiter von ihrem Ausbruch hielt. Sie stellte die Teetasse auf dem Schreibtisch ab und blickte dem Professor in die Augen. Dieser lächelte zwar nicht mehr, schaute sie aber immer noch freundlich jedoch mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck an. Hermine hatte natürlich Recht, doch was sollte er tun?

"Es tut mir sehr leid für dich und was mit deinen Eltern passiert ist. Und ich weiß natürlich, dass keines meiner Worte dich wieder so glücklich machen kann, wie du es vor dieser Sache warst, aber ich bin mir dennoch sicher, dass du in deinem Inneren so stark bist, das Ganze irgendwann einmal zu ertragen, auch wenn du jetzt vielleicht denkst, du wirst an deinen Gefühlen und deiner Trauer zerbrechen. Aber um dich ein bisschen zu beruhigen, der Orden wird natürlich alles Erdenkliche tun, um dich und alle anderen zu schützen.

Auch Professor Snape ist vorerst nicht in Gefahr. Voldemort macht ihn nicht für dein Verschwinden verantwortlich. Er ist, wie auch die beiden anderen Todesser die dabei waren, der Meinung, dass du gar nicht im Haus gewesen bist, sondern dich irgendwo anders aufgehalten hast. Es ist schließlich schon öfter vorgekommen, dass du während der Ferien bei den Weasleys warst und deshalb ist auch davon auszugehen, dass du nicht direkt das Ziel warst.

Ich bin eher der Meinung, dass er Harrys Umfeld schwächen will und das darfst du nicht zu lassen! So grausam es klingt, aber du musst nun stark sein. Genau wie Harry es sein muss und deshalb ist es auch das Beste, wenn ihr drei weiterhin zusammenhaltet. Grenz sie nicht aus. Gerade Harry kann sehr gut mit dir mitfühlen und auch Mr Weasley wird es können. Auch er hat schon erlebt, wie Mitglieder seiner Familie von Voldemort angegriffen oder manipuliert wurden. Ihr teilt nun alle ein ähnliches Schicksal. Ihr könnt euch am Besten gegenseitig bei stehen." , Dumbledore pausierte nach seiner etwaslängeren Rede und legte seine Fingerspitzen gegeneinander.

Hermine war während seines Vortrages eine stumme Träne das Gesicht hinuntergelaufen und nun wischte sie diese störrisch weg und lächelte den Schulleiter ein wenig an. Er hatte recht. Wer war sie denn, dass sie so schnell kapitulierte? Sie war stets diejenige, die Harry und Ron mehr Ehrgeiz beibringen wollte und ihnen ständig erzählte, sie sollen nicht so schnell aufgeben und nun wollte sie selber nicht mehr?

Dumbledore blickte sie lächelnd an. Er glaubte, dass er etwas bei ihr erreicht hatte. Doch davon war er insgeheim auch überzeugt gewesen. Hermine war nun mal eine Kämpfernatur, auch wenn sie nun mal einen kleinen Schubs brauchte, um weiterzumachen.

"Ich bin mir übrigens sicher, dass Professor Snape, die heutige Stunde am Abend mit ihnen nachholen wird, damit sie nichts verpassen." Er blickte sie mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck an, doch Hermine war sich sicher etwas Neckendes darin zu erkennen und nickte nur gespielt aufmüpfig. Er hatte es geschickt hinbekommen ihr zu sagen, dass keine Unterrichtsstunde versäumt werden durfte und hatte sie dennoch nicht direkt getadelt.

Sie grinste ihn an und erhob sich. ,Professor Snape wird sich sicherlich sehr über die extra Stunde in seiner Freizeit freuen.", sagte sie dann und Dumbledore schmunzelte sie nur an. ,Oh ja, das wird er bestimmt.", antwortete er und Hermine verließ mit einem ,Danke, Professor!" die Räume des Direktors.

**A/N:** Hm…jetzt sitze ich hier nachts um halb eins in meinem Bett und habe gute Laune. gg Allerdings überlege ich mir gerade zwei Sachen. Erstens: Schreibe ich jetzt noch weiter? Hm…denke mal schon, kann noch nicht schlafen.

Zweitens: HG/SS Ja oder Nein? Ich wollte Sev in dieser Fic mal so originalgetreu wie möglich darstellen, meint ihr man kriegt es hin, ihn mit Hermine zu verkuppeln ohne ihn OOC werden zu lassen? Bitte mal um schnelle Meinung, da das nächste Kapitel, was ich jetzt anfangen werde, wohl sehr gut wäre, falls es ein Pairing geben sollte, damit anzufangen…


	6. Kapitel 6

A/N (nachts): So, da schreib ich nun gleich weiter. Aber wehe ich krieg für meinen Einsatz nicht auch genügend Reviews, dann bin ich beleidigt und mache einen faulenz Streik. Was bedeutet, dass ich nimmer weiter schreiben tuten tät. gg Ja ja, was Schlafmangel so alles anrichten kann.

A/N 2: Oi! Reviews! megafreu Na dann habt ihr das neue Kapitel und meine Nachtarbeit ja sogar verdient! gg Na dann weiter!

**Kapitel 6**

Viel fröhlicher als noch zu Beginn des Tages spurtete Hermine erst in ihr Zimmer, um ihre neuen Schreibutensilien zu holen, die sie heute morgen vergessen hatte und dann zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, in dem sie gleich nach Zaubertränke Unterricht hatte.

Sie hatte Glück, dass Professor McGonagall noch nicht da war, da der Unterricht schon begonnen hatte. Schnell ließ sie sich neben Harry nieder und packte ihre Sachen aus. Harry und Ron blickten sie fragend an und bevor sie etwas sagen konnten, setzte Hermine schon zu einer Erklärung an.

"Ich bin ganz ehrlich mit euch. Ich hatte eben einfach keinen Bock auf Snape, weil er mich so widerlich behandelt hat, aber inzwischen ist mir wieder eingefallen, dass er ja immer so ist. Außerdem dachte ich, ihr würdet mich nicht verstehen, aber ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Also ist alles wieder gut.", ratterte sie schnell ihren Text hinunter und war sich dabei völlig bewusst, dass natürlich nicht „wieder alles gut" war, aber sie hoffte, dass die beiden sie verstehen würden und es einfach so hinnahmen.

Und das taten sie auch.

Harry nickte und lächelte sie an. "Ist klar Hermine. So gut wie es in so einer Situation sein kann, nicht? Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst."

Und sogar Ron stellte sich dieses Mal nicht so dumm, wie er es sonst immer tat, sondern strich ihr einfach beruhigend über den Rücken. Hermine hätte bei dieser Geste schon wieder anfangen können zu heulen, doch sie hielt sich zurück und straffte ihre Schultern.

Nun war sie doch froh, dass sie die beiden hatte und auf Dumbledores Rat hörte und sie nicht aus ihrem Leben ausschloss.

Hermine lächelte leicht und legte dann die Finger an die Lippen, um ihnen zu bedeuten, dass sie leise sein sollten. Ron sah sie fragend an, doch dann sah er, dass Professor McGonagall den Raum betreten hatte und lachte daraufhin leicht auf. "Da ist wieder unsere pflichtbewusste Hermine.", grinste er sie an und Harry stieß ihm einen Ellbogen in die Seite.

"Was gibt es da zu lachen Mr Weasley. Holen sie Ihre Sachen raus und bereiten Sie sich auf die heutige Aufgabe vor. Wir werden heute diese Findlinge in Sitzgelegenheiten verwandeln.", sagte nun Professor McGonagall und ging zu Ihrem Pult.

Rons Ohren nahmen eine rote Färbung an und Harry grinste ihn leicht schadenfroh an. Ron schnitt eine gespielt eingeschnappte Grimasse und packte seine Sachen aus.

Hermine hatte den beiden belustigt zugehört und grinste nun. Die beiden schafften es doch immer wieder sie zum Lachen zu bringen.

Der Unterricht ging ansonsten normal von Statten und bald schon fanden sich Harry, Ron und Hermine beim Abendessen wieder.

Hermine griff gerade zu einer Scheibe Brot, als eine Eule durch die große Halle flog und auf sie zu kam. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als die Eule schließlich direkt vor Hermine landete.

"Wer schreibt dir denn um diese Zeit?", fragte er dann und Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie erwartete keine Post. Vorsichtig nahm sie der Eule, die ihr inzwischen schon am Ärmel zuckte, den Brief ab und öffnete ihn.

Der "Brief" war vielmehr ein Zettel mit einer kurzen Nachricht.

„Ich sehe Sie um sieben Uhr in meinem Büro zum Nachholen ihres Versäumnisses."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue und drehte den Zettel nur um festzustellen, dass die Nachricht wirklich nur aus diesem kurzen Satz bestand.

"Nachholen ihres Versäumnisses!", las Ron laut vor. "Wie gestelzt kann man denn schreiben?", sagte er dann und schüttelte den Kopf. Doch Hermine war da ausnahmsweise mal ganz seiner Meinung. Förmlicher und unpersönlicher hätte diese Nachricht gar nicht sein können. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Snape halt. Ich störe ihn eben in seinem geheiligten Feierabend. Zumal Dumbledore ihm das quasi aufgebürdet hat. Er hat sich bestimmt nicht freiwillig dazu gemeldet, mir das noch einmal zu erzählen, was ich mich Absicht verpasst habe." Harry lachte sie an. "Dein Auftritt war aber echt genial. Ich hätte das nicht gebracht.", sagte er dann und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

"Dafür musst du die Stunde auch nicht abends alleine mit Snape nachholen. Freu dich!", antwortete sie ironisch und stand dann auf. "Dann will ich mal los. Nachher springt er noch im Dreieck, wenn ich zu spät komme. Bis dann!", rief sie noch schnell und verschwand dann aus der großen Hall und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.

Als sie dann vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro stand, machte sich eine leichte Unsicherheit in ihr breit. Sie würde das erste Mal seit dem Vorfall alleine mit ihm in einem Raum sein.

Sie atmete tief durch und klopfte an die Tür. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. In ihren Gedanken schalt sie sich selbst. Das hörte sich ja an als würde sie zur Schlachtbank geführt werden.

"Sie können reinkommen!", ertönte da die dunkle und kalte Stimme des Professors und Hermine musste dennoch leicht lächeln. Vielleicht war das mit der Schlachtbank doch gar nicht mal so abwegig.

"Guten Abend Professor.", grüßte Hermine ihn freundlich und stellte sich direkt vor ihn. Sie betrachtete die dunkle Tischplatte, die so glatt und glänzend wirkte, dass sie fast in Versuchung geriet, darüber zu streichen, als Snape seine Feder beiseite legte und sie so aus ihren Gedanken riss.

"Miss Granger, ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass sie der Meinung sind, dass ich es toleriere, wenn Sie einfach so aus meinem Unterricht spazieren und ich Ihnen dann alles noch einmal erzählen muss.", Hermine schluckte, als er eine beträchtliche Pause einlegte und sie spöttisch anblickte.

"Dort drüben.", sagte er und deutete auf einen Beistelltisch auf dem ein Buch und eine Pergamentrolle lagen. "Dort finden Sie alle Aufzeichnungen der Stunde. Beschäftigen Sie sich damit LEISE und schnell. Ich möchte heute auch noch meine Ruhe haben.", ergänzte er harsch und Hermine blickte ihn ungläubig an.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, wie mürrisch er war. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sein Unwillen so offen zeigen würde, doch sie konnte es ihm ja auch ein bisschen einfacher machen.

"Professor, wenn Sie Ihre Ruhe haben wollen, ich habe den Trank in den F…F...Ferien schon vorbereitet und bin mir der Rezeptur durchaus bewusst. Also ich kann auch wieder verschwinden…", sagte sie dann und ärgerte sich, dass sie ein bisschen gestottert hatte, als sie daran gedacht hatte, zu welchem Preis sie in den Ferien gelernt hatte, doch nun war sie erstmal darauf gespannt, wie der Professor auf ihren Vorschlag reagieren würde.

Snape verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. "Sie und ihre Vorschläge! Das hier ist quasi eine Strafarbeit. Meinen Sie ich opfere meine wohlverdiente Ruhe zum Spaß? Also los machen Sie schon!", zischte erund Hermine verzog den Mund zu einer Grimasse. Der hatte vielleicht schlechte Laune. Resigniert drehte sie sich um und ging zum Beistelltisch.

Doch ihr fiel noch etwas ein. Vielleicht brachte es ja etwas.

"Ähm Professor?", fragte sie vorsichtig und Snape legte seine Feder kraftvoll zur Seite, was wohl nichts Gutes verhieß und sah auf. "WAS Ms Granger?", fauchte er dann und hatte sich nur mühsam unter Kontrolle.

"Ach, mich hatte nur interessiert, wofür Sie ihre wohlverdiente Ruhe denn wohl bräuchten. Ich stelle Sie mir nämlich irgendwie nicht Klavier spielend oder Gedichte schreibend in ihrem Wohnzimmer sitzend vor." Den letzten Satz hatte Hermine unter Snapesbösem Blick nur noch genuschelt.

„Uhh, schlechte Frage!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und genauso schaute der Professor sie jetzt auch an. Seine Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt und mit einer Hand warf er seinen Umhang zurück, als er langsam aufgestanden war und nun mit einem funkelnden Blick auf Hermine zu ging.

Ihr wurde mulmig zumute. Doch anstatt noch näher zukommen und ihr an die Kehle zu springen, wie sich ein Bild in ihrem Kopf formte, ging Snape nun schnurstracks an ihr vorbei und ging durch eine Seitentür in einen angrenzenden Raum.

"Nun kommen Sie schon oder sind sie da festgewachsen?", rief er nun und Hermine setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, um bis zur Tür zu gehen. Sie fühlte sich gerade mehr als unwohl. Kein Wutausbruch? Kein Punktabzug? Nur ein Gang in einen ominösen Raum und ein Ruf, dass sie in den selbigen kommen sollte? Sie schluckte und warf einen Blickhinein. Er war dunkel und leicht vernebelt. Dennoch wagte sie vorsichtig einen kleinen Schritt ins Innere.

A/N: Muahaha! g Oi, da bin ich aber mal zufrieden mit mir…Ich hoffe euch gefällt es auch…Schnell reviewn, ja? Habs euch lüb! kuchenrüberschieb Es ist übrigens schon wieder halb zwei, während ich für euch ein neues Kapitel schreibe…Ich hoffe, das wird ausreichend gewürdigt…löl


	7. Kapitel 7

A/N: Und gespannt, wie es weiter geht? Hehe…ich auch…ich werde mir das jetzt mal ausdenken..naja eine kleine Ahnung habe ich ja schon. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Mein Dank geht für die lieben Reviews an: Auriane02, eli und Skoyer. (Seid ihr nicht stolz auf mich? Jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel! ;-) )

Ich weiß, dass ich euch mit seiner Freizeitbeschäftigung jetzt etwas enttäuschen werde. Aber ich kann mir das eben genau wie Hermine nicht anders vorstellen. Aber sein erster Satz gefällt mir ehrlich gesagt sehr. Weil ich wäre in Hermines Situation auch drauf reingefallen, glaub ich. Naja, nicht zu viel verraten.. Los geht´s.

Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 7 

Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und sah sich während dessen unsicher um. Sie hatte geradezu das Gefühl es würde sie gleich etwas anfallen. Schließlich konnte sie ja auch nichts sehen.

Doch plötzlich schnippste es und sie hatte freien Blick auf eine großen Experimentaufbau.

Snape stand daneben und schaute sie spöttisch an.

„Etwas anderes erwartet, Mrs Granger?", fragte er dann mit tiefer Stimme und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ein Schauer ging durch Hermines Körper als er sie so ansprach und sie schüttelte nur starr den Kopf. Eigentlich hatte sie genau das erwartet. Nämlich, dass er in seiner Freizeit ebenfalls experimentierte und Zaubertränke braute, doch irgendwas ganz Winziges in ihrem Inneren hatte gedacht, dass sie etwas anderes in diesem Raum vor fand.

„Worauf warten Sie denn? Kommen Sie schon her!", forderte er dann scharf und deutete neben sich.

Ein Ruck ging durch Hermines Körper und schnell begab sie sich auf den Platz, den Snape ihr zugewiesen hatte.

,Sehen Sie diese Zutaten hier? Die köcheln nun schon seit 2 Wochen ununterbrochen. Passiert auch nur ein kleiner Fehler, ist die Arbeit dieser beiden Wochen zerstört. Also strengen Sie sich an.", erklärte er nun in seinem normalen Unterrichtston, der für sie relativ gut zu ertragen war.

Hermine nickte schnell und in ihrem Inneren machte sich wieder der übliche Wissensdurst und Tatendrang bemerkbar, der sie stets ereilte, wenn sie sich an etwas Neuem zu schaffen machte.

In wenigen Sätzen erklärte er ihr die weiteren Schritte und ihre Aufgabe und schon konnte sie beginnen.

Sie hatte die ganze Zeit aufmerksam seiner dunklen Stimme gelauscht, die, wie sie schnell festgestellt hatte, sehr angenehm anzuhören war, wenn sie nicht gerade einen ironischen oder sarkastischen Ton inne hatte.

Gerade griff sie nach einem Messer, um weitere Zutaten zu schneiden, als ihr ein Gedanke kam. Der Professor war privat bestimmt viel umgänglicher, als man ihn als Schüler kannte. Vielleicht war er sogar nett?

Das Messer glitt ihr aus der Hand und fiel klirrend auf den Boden. Schnell bückte sie sich unter Snapes strafendem Blick und hob es wieder auf. Was dachte sie da eigentlich? Snape und nett. Der Nebel in diesem Raum schien ihr die Sinne und vor allem den Verstand verräuchert zu haben.

Sie lachte auf. Man konnte bei ihren Gedanken ja denken, sie wäre gerade dabei sich in Snape zu verlieben. Absurd. Sie und Snape! Nicht nur, dass das sowieso schon grotesk war, er war ja schließlich auch noch ihr Lehrer! Das ging also schon mal gar nicht. Gut, sie hatte bald ihren Abschluss, aber das änderte doch nichts daran, dass er immer noch zumindest ihr ex Lehrer sein würde. Also brauchte sie ja gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.

´Sehr gut Hermine! Du hast dich wieder selbst verarscht.´, sagte die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, doch Hermine lachte nur leicht. ,Sei du bloß ruhig.", murmelte sie dann und schnippelte weiter an den Zaubertrankzutaten.

,Na Mrs Granger, führen wir wieder Selbstgespräche?", sprach er sie nun an und sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren, da er so dicht hinter ihr stand und nur für einen kurzen Moment wünschte sie sich, er würde noch ein Stückchen näher heran kommen und ihr endlich die Nähe geben, die sie sich schon so lange ersehnte.

„Hmmh.", seufzte sie und schloss die Augen. Gerade formte sich der Gedanke in ihrem Kopf, dass sie einfach mal wieder jemand in den Arm nehmen würde. Einfach irgendwer, der ihr Trost spenden würde. Langsam lehnte sie sich zurück und berührte irgendetwas Stoffartiges.

„Mrs Granger! Träumen sie oder was?", fauchte Snape und sofort war Hermine wieder hellwach. „ Oh Professor! Ich..äh…war einen Moment unaufmerksam.", stotterte sie schnell und lief hochrot an.

„Ach was unaufmerksam! Sie sind mir hier fast im Stehen eingeschlafen. Das muss nun wirklich nicht sein.", sagte er und bedeutete ihr den Raum zu verlassen. Hermine warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, weil sie eher eine lautstarke ,Ermahnung" erwartet hatte, als das hier. Snape schien sich das wohl auch gerade zu überlegen, denn schnell setzte er zu einer Erklärung an.

„Ich kann mir das mit so einem wichtigen Trank nicht erlauben. Ich sagte ihnen schließlich bereits, dass durch einen einzigen Fehler die Arbeit von zwei Wochen hinfällig ist. Also gehen sie schon! Ich brauche effiziente Hilfe oder ich mache es alleine. Guten Abend dann.", sagte er dann wieder in seinem gewohntem Ton und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Wäre das nicht Snape gewesen, hätte sie gedacht, er macht das aus Unsicherheit, aber das konnte nun wirklich nicht sein. Die Müdigkeit schien sie nun doch zu überkommen und so ging sie zur Tür.

„Gute Nacht Professor. Und danke.", verabschiedete sie sich leicht lächelnd und schlüpfte dann schnell hinaus. Wofür hatte sie sich überhaupt bedankt? Er hatte sie schließlich nicht freiwillig in diese Situation gebracht, sondern sie war diejenige gewesen, die sich so nach dieser Nähe sehnte.

Eine richtige Zweisamkeit. Nicht wie sie sie mit Ron oder Harry haben könnte, sondern sie wollte einen richtigen Mann. Einer, der sich Gedanken über wichtige und bewegende Sachen machte, nicht über Quidditch und Hausaufgaben.

Aber warum hatte sich ihr Innenleben gerade Snape ausgesucht? Hm, das war eigentlich gar nicht so schwer zu erklären. Sie war schließlich schon in der 7. Klasse, also waren die einzigen, die älter waren als sie, die Lehrer. Und der einzige Lehrer, der weder kleinwüchsig, noch über 50 war, war eben Snape.

Abgesehen davon hatte seine Stimme schon etwas Anziehendes. ´Hermine, du bist verrückt geworden!´, schalt sie sich selbst und setzte ihren Weg fort. „Soo schlecht sieht er auch nicht aus.", überlegte sie weiter. ´Erde an Hermine auf Wolke sieben! Du redest da von Snape. Professor ich bin stets schlecht drauf und sarkastisch Snape!´

Hermine drehte langsam durch. Wie konnte man nur mit sich selbst so Uneins sein? Sie sah förmlich schon Engelchen und Teufelchen auf ihrer Schulter und das Teufelchen sah ein bisschen aus wie der übellaunige Professor, der ihr gar nicht mehr so böse erschien.

Als sie schließlich in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen war, hatten ihre Gefühle sich immer noch nicht geeinigt und so ging sie eben mit gemischten Gefühlen ins Bett. Ihre Träume würden dementsprechend ebenfalls nicht sehr entscheidungsfreudig sein und so würde sie eben von einem mürrischen, gemeinen Professor träumen, der sie auf Händen trug.

A/N: Oh bitte steinigt mich nicht. Ich find das grad irgendwie voll kitschig, aber meine Finger haben es einfach so verbrochen. Ich sag ja, das macht sich einfach alles selbständig. Aber schreibt mir trotzdem eure Meinung, ja? Ich würde mich echt freuen, wenn ihr es trotz allem gut fandet und es für euch nachvollziehbar ist. Wenn nicht, schreibt konstruktive Vorschläge und ich ändere es gerne. Liebe Grüße Eneira (natürlich wieder mitten in der Nacht. Diesmal ist es 2 Uhr )


	8. Kapitel 8

**A/N:** Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich bin voll im Stress. Schule hat wieder angefangen und ich habe nächste Woche mündliche Prüfungen. Uh, schon wieder elf Uhr. Da bin ich morgen früh wieder müde. Egal. Für euch mach ich doch alles! ;-) Nein, ich schleime nicht. Ich sage nichts, als die Wahrheit!

Vielen lieben Dank für dielieben Reviews von: Susanne, ISI, eli, annkristin und Skoyer!

**Susanne:** Ich habe euch natürlich lieb, auch wenn ich im 6. Kapitel einen fiesen Cliff drin hatte. Aber es ergibt sich ab und zu einfach. Sorry! In diesem Kapitel auch, aber wenn ihr mir ganz viele Reviews schreibt, dann kriegt ihr das nächste Kapitel noch heute oder gleich Morgen. Versprochen:-)

**Kapitel 8**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine aus einem wunderschönen Traum. Sie wusste nicht mehr ganz genau, wovon sie geträumt hatte, aber es war seit Langem mal wieder etwas Positives gewesen.

Beim Frühstück traf sie auf Harry und Ron, die allerdings erst nach ihr gekommen waren.

„Und, wie war dein Nachholen des Versäumnisses?", wollte Ron sogleich grinsend wissen.

„Ganz okay.", antwortete sie so neutral wie möglich und butterte sich ein Toast.

„Hatte er sehr schlechte Laune?", fragte nun Harry und Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ne, war in Ordnung. So wie immer eben. War fast wie eine normale Unterrichtsstunde.", erklärte sie dann und Harry nickte. „Trotzdem kein Geschenk. Alleine mit dem. Das versaut einem doch den ganzen Abend.", warf Ron dann ein und Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Kürbissaft, von dem sie gerade getrunken hatte.

Ron beäugte sie misstrauisch, doch sie winkte nur ab und bedeutete ihm, dass alles in Ordnung sei.

„Wie sieht es mit euren Hausaufgaben aus? Alles schon fertig?", fragte sie die beiden dann, um vom Thema abzulenken, da sie nicht wollte, dass sie sich noch irgendwie verriet, aber dann überlegte sie sich, dass die beiden wohl eh nicht glauben würden, was sie wirklich über den Abend dachte.

„Ich hab Zaubertränke noch nicht gemacht. Aber das haben wir ja auch erst morgen wieder.", meinte daraufhin Ron und mampfte an einem Croissant.

Hermine nickte, aber sie wusste nicht, ob sie darüber froh oder unglücklich sein sollte, dass sie den Professor erst morgen haben würde.

Sie entschied sich, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und erhob sich schließlich, als sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatte.

„Los, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!", drängelte sie dann und Harry und Ron erhoben sich muffelig. „Ich muss heute auch noch Quidditch spielen, da könnte der Unterricht doch eigentlich mal ausfallen.", schlug Harry mürrisch vor und Hermine schenkte ihm ein spöttisches Lächeln. „Der Verlust eines Körperteiles entschuldigt nicht das Fehlen der Hausaufgabe!", äffte Ron Snape nach und beide prusteten los.

Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht. An der Tür zum Zauberkunstklassenzimmer holten die beiden sie schließlich ein. „Mensch Mine, was rennst du denn so? Wir hatten doch noch genügend Zeit.", meckerte Ron gleich drauf los, doch Hermine schenkte ihm nur einen besser-zu-früh-als-zu-spät Blick unter dem Ron nur wieder die Augen verdrehte. Typisch Hermine!

Diese seufzte. Ihr Gefühlsleben hatte sich anscheinend immer noch nicht beruhigt. Jetzt musste sie sich sogar schon zusammenreißen, dass sie ihn nicht verteidigte. Denn das würde nicht nur zum Streit mit Ron und Harry führen, sondern sie würden sie auch noch für verrückt erklären. Es reichte schließlich, wenn sie sich selbst für verrückt hielt. Da mussten das nicht auch noch andere tun.

Mühselig überstand sie den Unterricht, ohne zu viel an Snape zu denken. Der Unterrichtsstoff lenkte sie zum Glück ein bisschen ab. Sie seufzte. Wenigstens war es noch nicht so schlimm, dass das nicht mehr ging.

Es war nun schon fast wieder Zeit fürs Abendessen. Das hieß, es blieben ihr nur noch knapp 13 Stunden, bis sie ihn wieder im Unterricht haben würde. Sie schluckte und blickte zum Lehrertisch. Snape war noch nicht da. Er pflegte immer auf die letzte Minute zu kommen und dann so schnell wie möglich wieder zu verschwinden.

Heute hatte sie ihn jedoch noch gar nicht gesehen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das ging sie doch auch gar nichts an. Wann und wo der Zaubertrankmeister war oder nicht war.

´Du möchtest aber, dass es dich was angeht!´, hörte sie wieder einmal die spöttische Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ihr stets in den Rücken fiel. Ihr Inneres führte eindeutig ein anderes Leben, als ihr Kopf. Sie musste das in den Griff kriegen, wenn sie etwas erreichen wollte und sich nicht blamieren wollte. Nur wie stellte sie das ganze an?

Sie musste wohl Zaubertränke abwarten, um sich einen Plan auszudenken.

Sie überlegte einen Moment, dann beschloss sie, das Abendessen sausen zu lassen und lieber schon schlafen zu gehen. Dann war sie morgen früh frisch und erholt. Und das stand ihr schließlich besser, als diese tiefen Ringe unter den Augen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie, wie sie es erwartet hatte, frisch und erholt. Auch ein vorsichtiger Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte ihr dies. ´Na ein Glück!´, dachte sie sich und begann, ihre Haare zu bändigen. Jetzt tat sie zumindest schon einmal den ersten Schritt. Wenn das Äußere erholt wat, konnte sich das Innere bestimmt auch viel besser entfalten.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn einer ihre Gedanken lesen könnte, würde man sie direkt nach

St. Mungos in die Geschlossene einliefern. Sie grinste. Wahrscheinlich direkt in das Zimmer neben Professor Lockhardt.

Ein Blick zur Uhr ließ sie jedoch wieder aufseufzen. Es wurde jeden Morgen später. Sie musste sich mal einen Wecker stellen, sonst würde sie irgendwann noch den Unterricht verpassen.

Und das, wo sie jetzt Zaubertränke hatte! Sie spurtete los. Noch so eine chaotische Stunde wie vorgestern konnte und wollte sie nicht verantworten. ´Vielleicht kriegst du dann aber wieder Abendstunden mit ihm alleine!´, meldete sich zur Abwechslung mal wieder die kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren.

„Das wäre zwar ein netter Nebeneffekt, aber moralisch nicht vertretbar!", sprach sie zu sich selbst und kam dann schließlich vor der Tür der großen Halle zum Stehen. Ein weiterer Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte ihr jedoch, dass sie keine Zeit mehr für Frühstück hatte, wenn sie noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht kommen wollte und da sie das natürlich wollte, drehte sie sich um die eigene Achse und schlug den Weg in die Kerker ein.

Vor der Kerkertür standen bereits die Anderen und auch Harry und Ron konnte sie erblicken.

„Morgen!", nuschelte sie ihnen entgegen und atmete erstmal tief durch. „Wo kommst du denn so spät her?", fragte Ron sie natürlich gleich und schaute sie erwartend an, da er wahrscheinlich wieder irgendetwas Tolles vermutete.

„Ich hab verschlafen.", antwortete sie schlicht und Ron beäugte sie misstrauisch. „Also du wirst echt immer komischer. So kennt man dich ja gar nicht. Verschlafen, bei Snape aus dem Unterricht laufen.", er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ne ne, also wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du bist gar nicht Hermine, sondern nur irgendwer, der Vielsafttrank getrunken hat."

„Sei nicht albern Ron. Natürlich bin ich ICH. Erinnere dich doch mal. Als ob ich noch nie was Verkehrtes gemacht habe! Ich habe mit euch mindestens an die tausend Schulregeln gebrochen seitdem wir an dieser Schule sind. Denkt doch nur mal an unser zweites Jahr, als ich Snape…", Hermine hielt inne, da Ron mit den Armen herumfuchtelte und Harry panisch den Kopf schüttelte. Eine Sekunde später wusste sie auch warum.

„Lassen Sie sich ruhig aus Mrs Granger! Ich lasse ihnen gerne eine Bestrafung für die Verstöße gegen diese Unmenge von Schulregeln zu kommen.", ertönte mit einem Mal die dunkle Stimme Snapes hinter ihr und sie fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Weasley, Potter jeweils 10 Punkte Abzug wegen Deckung. Mrs Granger nach der Stunde!", zischte er kalt und ging dann zur Klassenzimmertür, um sie magisch zu öffnen.

A/N: Hm, erst war es ja nicht sonderlich spannend muss ich zugeben. Aber ich habe eine tolle Idee für den weiteren Verlauf, was ich quasi mit dem letzten Absatz eingeleitet habe. **gg. **Ich muss mir schließlich was Überzeugendes einfallen lassen, die beiden zusammenzubringen, damit es nicht OOC wird. Ich hoffe für euch, dass ich ein Happy End hin kriege. Ich neige nämlich zum Dramatischen. Hm, mal gucken, wie sich die Figuren entwickeln. Im Prinzip schreibe ich ja nur alles auf. Die Figuren machen das alles alleine! **Löl**


	9. Kapitel 9

A/N: Oi, hat etwas länger gedauert. Musste lernen hab morgen mündliche Prüfung. Drückt mir die Daumen! Aber nun geht's schnell weiter. Ein extra etwas längeres Kapitel nur für die lieben Reviewer!

**Kapitel 9**

Wie paralysiert blickte Hermine Snape nach. ´Sowas Dummes aber auch!´, schalt sie sich selbst und löste sich dann langsam aus ihrer Erstarrung. Schnell lief sie den anderen hinterher, um jetzt nicht noch mal aufzufallen. Auch die gesamte Stunde über machte sie sich so unsichtbar, wie möglich.

Wahrscheinlich war das auch gut so, denn Snape hatte so miese Laune, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es hagelte Punktabzüge und Strafarbeiten bei Filch, wie Tropfen draußen gerade auf die Erde prasselten. Schlechtes Wetter hoch drei. Und Gewitterwolken schienen sich nicht nur draußen gebildet zu haben, sondern auch über Snapes Kopf.

Hermine grinste, als sie sich das bildlich vorstellte. Es passte eben irgendwie zu ihm.

Seine Launen waren wie das Wetter. Voraussehbar nur mit Fehlprognosen oder Glückstreffern und meistens schlecht.

Sie verdrehte die Augen, als Snape gerade wieder sein Lieblingsopfer am Wickel hatte. Harry!

„Potter, können sie lesen?", fragte er ihn gerade in einem leisen spöttischen Ton, als er seinen Trank begutachtet hatte. "Ja Sir.", antwortete er ruhig und man sah ihm an, dass er sich auf eine erneute spöttische Äußerung vorbereitete, die auch prompt folgte.

„Dann lesen Sie mir mal die dritte Zeile der Anweisung vor.", forderte er mit einem geradezu freudigen Unterton.

„Nachdem alle Zutaten 5 Minuten geköchelt haben und man den Trank viermal gegen und dreimal mit dem Uhrzeigersinn gerührt hat, nehme man ihn vom Feuer und lasse ihn genau 8 Minuten abkühlen, bis man ihn schließlich abfüllt, da er sonst durch zu viel Einfluss der Luft unbrauchbar wird.", las Harry gelangweilt vor und fragte sich, was Snape nun überhaupt von ihm wollte.

„Tja Mr Potter, sie scheinen Anweisungen nicht genau zu nehmen, nicht wahr?", frotzelte er und stützte sich dann vor Harry auf den Tisch. „Sie haben ihren Trank 8 Minuten kochen und 5 Minuten abkühlen lassen. Somit haben sie beide Zeiten vertauscht und der Trank ist unbrauchbar. Wie bedauerlich!", Mit einem Wink ließ er Harrys Trank verschwinden und schaute ihn spöttisch an.

Harry platzte innerlich fast vor Wut. Wie oft wollte Snape das nun noch durchziehen? Fast jede zweite Stunde hatte er keine Möglichkeit seinen Trank abzugeben, da Snape ihn schon vorher verschwinden ließ.

Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Irgendwann würde er dafür bezahlen.

Hermine seufzte. Snape musste Harry immer wieder fertig machen. Das wurde für ihn zu eine Art Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Potterquälen. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie fand es unfair. Aber was konnte man da schon gegen machen? Lehrer saßen eindeutig am längeren Hebel. Harry könnte ja im Gegenzug Snape explodiert spielen. Er durfte es nur nicht wörtlich nehmen.

Es klingelte und Hermine packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Als schließlich alle anderen den Raum geradezu fluchtartig verlassen hatten, ging sie langsam zu Snapes Pult und beobachtete ihn, wie er etwas in sein Notizbuch schrieb und sie schließlich direkt anblickte.

„Haben Sie mir etwas zu sagen Mrs Granger?", fragte er nun bedrohlich leise. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Sir, Sie wollten doch mit mir sprechen.", antwortete sie irritiert und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Natürlich wollte ich das!", fuhr er sie an und erhob sich hinter seinem Pult. „Ich meinte damit auch eher, ob sie ihrer Aussage von vorhin nicht noch etwas hinzuzufügen haben."

Wieder schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Nein Sir.", sagte sie dann leise und senkte den Kopf. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie wusste, dass Snape sie schon lange wegen diverser Sachen verdächtigte, nicht nur im zweiten Schuljahr, sondern auch im letzten Jahr gab es einige Dinge, bei denen sie nur haarscharf einer Bestrafung davon gekommen war.

„Wie Sie wünschen.", grinste er sie spöttisch an. „Heute Abend 19 Uhr in meinem Büro."

Hermine schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Warum?", fragte sie nur, doch Snape schien ihr nicht antworten zu wollen, denn er fertigte sie mit einem „Das wärs dann, Mrs Granger", ab.

Hermine setzte sich wortlos in Bewegung. Sie wusste ja, dass Snape wegen Kleinigkeiten Punkte abzog und auch Strafarbeiten verteilte. Aber das? Sie wusste nicht mal, warum sie nachsitzen musste!

Höchstens wegen ihrer Äußerung, aber was brachte da eine Strafarbeit, wenn sie nichts direkt „gebeichtet" hatte.

Kopfschütteln ging sie zu Harry und Ron, die am Rande der Treppe auf sie gewartet hatten.

Als sie den beiden von Snapes Anordnung erzählt hatte, waren die beiden genauso verwirrt, wie sie selbst.

„Vielleicht sagt er dir heute Abend, was er von dir will.", vermutete Harry und machte sich mit den beiden anderen auf den Weg zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

„Wahrscheinlich. Aber komisch ist es trotzdem.", sagte Ron daraufhin und Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Das ist mehr als komisch. Aber ich werde noch herausfinden, was er vorhat.", meinte Hermine und zusammen verließen sie das Schloss.

* * *

Am Abend erschein Hermine pünktlich um 19 Uhr vor Snapes Bürotür. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an und die Tür sprang auf. Verwundert lugte Hermine ins Innere. Das Büro war nur in leichtes Dämmerlicht getaucht und dicke Nebelschwaden hingen in der Luft.

„Professor?", fragte sie leise und machte ein paar Schritte hinein. Kaum hatte sie den Raum betreten fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss und Hermine zuckte unter dem lauten Knall zusammen. Sie fühlte sich gerade wie in einer Geisterbahn. Was sollte dieser ganze Aufzug?

Aus dem Nebenraum hinter ihr hörte sie ein Rascheln und fuhr erschrocken herum. Ein leiser Schrei entfuhr ihr, als sie eine dunkle Gestalt durch den Nebel kommen sah.

„Ihnen auch einen guten Abend, Mrs Granger!", witzelte Snape spöttisch und ging an ihr vorbei. Hermine schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Sie hatte eben wirklich ein bisschen Angst bekommen. Wieder fragte sie sich, warum sein Büro so dermaßen verdunkelt war. Der Nebel kam anscheinend von dem Trank im Nebenraum, überlegte sie und schalt sich dann selbst, dass sie geglaubt hatte hier unten würden irgendwelche Schreckgestalten herumlaufen.

„Hermine, du wirst paranoid!", murmelte sie dann und folgte Snape in den Raum, in dem der Trank vor sich hin brodelte.

Vorsichtig stellte sie sich neben Snape, der scheinbar gerade die Konsistenz des Trankes überprüfte und daher einen Messbecher voll davon abfüllte. Er schien sehr in seine Arbeit vertieft zu sein, denn er hatte sie anscheinend nicht bemerkt.

Zu spät bemerkte er daher, dass sie ihm im Weg stand und lief voll in sie hinein. Der sehr flüssige und heiße Trank schwabbte aus dem Messbecher und durchnässte Hermines Robe am Hals und an den Schultern.

Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein, als die heiße Brühe ihr die Haut versengte, rührte sich jedoch keinen Millimeter von der Stelle.

Vorsichtig blickte sie hoch in das Gesicht des Professors. Dieser hatte wohl für einen Moment die Luft angehalten, denn jetzt atmete er stoßartig aus.

„Mrs Granger! Sie sind wirklich…", setzte er gerade zu einer Schimpftirade an, brach dann jedoch ab, als er Hermines Gesicht sah. Sie war mit einem Schlag leichenblass geworden und schaute nur langsam zu ihrer Schulter, an der der Trank begann sich durch ihre Robe zu ätzen.

Der schwarze Stoff verschmolz mit dem hellen ihres Pullovers, den sie darunter trug und das Loch, durch das man nun ihre stark gerötete Haut sehen konnte, wurde immer größer.

Als sich nun auch noch kleine Blasen auf ihrer Haut bildeten und sich dunkel verfärbten, wurde Hermine vor Schmerz ohnmächtig.

Der Professor konnte gerade noch reagieren und stützte sie mit seiner freien Hand, sodass sie nicht auf den Boden fiel und stellte schnell den Messbecher beiseite, um die andere Hand ebenfalls frei zu bekommen.

Der Trank der über seinen Handrücken gelaufen war, hatte mit seiner Haut dasselbe angestellt, wie bei Hermine. Den Schmerz ignorierend nahm er sich einen Lappen, mit dem er die Reste des Gebräus von seiner Hand wischte und widmete sich dann wieder der ohnmächtigen Hermine.

„Mrs Granger!", zischte er, doch Hermine reagierte nicht. Nach kurzer Überlegung hob er sie schließlich seufzend auf seine Arme und trug sie in sein Büro, wo er sie auf einem Sofa vor dem Kamin niederließ.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Wo sollte das noch hinführen? Jetzt schleppte er sie schon zum zweiten Mal durch die Gegend!

Schnell vergewisserte er sich, dass sie noch weggetreten war und holte dann eine Tube mit einer gelben Salbe, die er über seinem Handrücken verteilte. Da seine Verätzungen nicht sehr stark gewesen waren, verheilte die geschundene Haut sofort und ließ nur ein paar weiße Linien zurück.

„Nun muss ich mich Wohl oder Übel Mrs Granger widmen!", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er kehrte zu ihr ans Sofa zurück.

* * *

A/N: Uuuuunnd? Wie war ich? **GG **Über ein Reviewchen würde ich mich echt megadoll froin! (Es darf auch ein bisschen mehr sein! **Löl**) 


	10. Kapitel 10

A/N: So, nach langer, langer Zeit….Ein neues Pitelchen! Danke für die zahlreichen Reviews!

**Kapitel 10**

Vorsichtig kniete er sich, die Salbe immer noch in der Hand, neben das Sofa.

Ihre Wunden betrachtend seufzte er. ´Seit wann war sie nur so unvorsichtig? Sie war doch sonst immer so vorausschauend.´

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und entfernte damit die Stofffetzen, die an ihrer Haut klebten. Währenddessen achtete er penibel darauf, dass Hermine nicht aufwachte.

Er wusste zwar auch nicht was er dann machen würde, aber das würde sich dann wohl spontan ergeben. Doch er hatte Glück. Während der Behandlung wurde sie nicht wach.

Erst als er sich dicht über sie lehnen musste, um an die andere Seite ihres Halses zu gelangen, streifte eine lange Strähne seines schwarzen Haares ihre Nase. Sie rümpfte sie, wurde jedoch nicht wach, sondern schlang stattdessen ihre Arme um den Kopf des Professors.

„Krummbein, du sollst dich nicht immer auf meine Brust legen. Du kitzelst.", murmelte sie leicht mürrisch vor sich hin und gab einen wohligen Laut von sich.

„Mrs Granger, ich versichere Ihnen, ich bin definitiv nicht ihre Katze!", zischte Snape ihr zu und mit einem Mal war Hermine hellwach.

Panisch blickte sie auf den Professor hinab und ließ ihn dann so blitzartig los, als hätte sie sich plötzlich an ihm verbrannt. Snape stand vom Sofa auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Haar. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Hermine glatt gelacht, doch so entschuldigte sie sich schnell peinlich berührt und sprang vom Sofa auf.

„Oh Professor! Ich dachte, ich wäre in meinem Schlafsaal." Sie wäre am Liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

„Nein, das sind sie nicht, wie sie schon gemerkt haben. Ich habe die Spuren Ihrer Nachlässigkeit bereits beseitigt. Sie können dann also gehen.", antwortete der Professor sichtlich beherrscht und drehte sich zum Gehen, als Hermine erneut zum Sprechen ansetzte:

„Professor, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich möchte meinen Fehler wieder gut machen.", murmelte sie leise und schaute ihm leicht scheu in die Augen, als er seinen Kopf zu ihr zurück drehte. Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen und nickte dann. „Gut, machen wir weiter.", sagte er und ging zurück in den Nebenraum.

Hermine folgte ihm vorsichtig. „Erlaubt dir jetzt bloß nicht wieder keinen Patzer!", schalt sie sich selbst und stellte sich neben den Professor.

„Sehen sie das hier?", Snape zeigte auf eine Schale in der eine Ingwerwurzel einweichte und Hermine nickte. „In genau 2 Minuten kann sie aus der Lösung und muss dann wieder trocknen. Die Lösung kommt in den Trank, der dann eine bläuliche Färbung annehmen sollte. Alles verstanden?" Wieder nickte Hermine. „Natürlich Professor!"

„Gut.", entgegnete er und rauschte davon. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss, als er wieder in seinen Privaträumen verschwunden war.

Hermine atmete tief aus. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie sich über die Stirn und dann über den Hals, an dem sich bis vor kurzem noch stark brennende Verletzungen befunden hatten. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie daran dachte, wie sie Snape fest an sich gedrückt hatte. Es war zwar nur kurz gewesen, aber sie hatte sich so unheimlich wohl dabei gefühlt.

Einen Moment erlaubte sie sich die kleine Träumerei, bis ihr wieder einfiel, was ihre Aufgabe war. Schnell nahm sie die Ingwerwurzel aus der Säure und fügte diese dem im Kessel brodelnden Trank hinzu. Wie gewünscht, nahm der Trank nun eine dunkel blaue Färbung an. Hermine strahlte. Es war ihr nichts daneben gegangen.

Freudig ging sie in den Nebenraum, wo sie den Professor jedoch nicht vorfand. „Professor?", fragte sie daher und Snape kam aus einem anderen Zimmer.

„Haben sie die Anweisungen befolgt?", fragte er schlicht und ging an ihr vorbei auf den Schreibtisch zu, um dort in einigen Unterlagen herumzusuchen. „Ja, hab ich. Aber…"

Snape schaute nicht auf. „Es hat nicht funktioniert? Wundert mich nicht. Das hat es noch nie. Löschen Sie einfach das Feuer und dann können Sie gehen.", sagte er und ließ sich schlussendlich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Professor, aber…", fing Hermine wieder an, doch Snape unterbrach sie erneut. „Ms Granger, ich bitte Sie! Gehen Sie einfach. Ich habe schon Kopfschmerzen und ich muss immer noch herausfinden, wo der Fehler in dem Trank liegt. Kommen Sie morgen wieder!", fuhr er sie sichtlich gestresst und lustlos an und vertiefte sie wieder in seinen Aufzeichnungen.

Hermine starrte ihn an. Sie wusste nicht, worüber sie sich gerade mehr wundert sollte. Darüber, dass er ihr gerade etwas Persönliches offenbart hatte, nämlich, dass er Kopfschmerzen hatte oder, dass sie nach der ganzen Aktion morgen wieder kommen sollte.

Sie würde sich lieber später darüber wundern, entschied sie und versuchte erneut den Professor dazu zu bringen, ihr zu zuhören.

„Sir, ich hätte da aber noch eine Frage.", versuchte sie es nun auf diesem Weg. „Fassen Sie sich kurz.", forderte er und blickte auf. „Mal angenommen, der Trank wäre nun blau. Was hätte man als Nächstes zu tun?", fragte sie gedehnt und wartete gespannt auf seine Antwort.

„Nun, gar nichts. Dann wäre der Trank fertig und man müsste ihn abfüllen.", sagte er und legte seine nun sortieren Aufzeichnungen beiseite. „Gut, dann werde ich das noch machen, bevor ich gehe.", sagte Hermine dann und verließ den Raum.

Snape fuhr aus seinem Stuhl auf und rauschte ihr nach. „Einen Moment Ms Granger! Was soll das heißen?", rief er ihr nach und kam im Labor direkt neben ihr zum Stehen.

Hermine, die bereits eine Kelle und eine leere Phiole in der Hand hielt, konnte sich einen leicht spöttischen Blick nicht verkneifen. „Das heißt Professor, dass ich Ihren gelungenen Trank nun abfüllen werde, bevor ich gehe.", gab sie ihm zur Antwort und lächelte leicht.

Snape warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Kessel und brachte dann tatsächlich ebenfalls ein kleines Lächeln zustande.

„8 Versuche und gerade eben hatte ich mir schon überlegt, es aufzugeben.DenRest schaffe ich aberauch alleine. Gehen Sie schlafen und freuen Sie sich auf ihr Wochenende.", murmelte er dann vor sich hin und konnte einen weiteren erfreuten Blick in den Kessel nicht unterdrücken.

Hermine konnte wieder nur knapp dem Drang widerstehen, ihn mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Das waren gerade die nettesten Worte, die Sie jemals von ihm gehört hatte.

Grinsend drehte sie sich um und legte eine Hand vor dem Mund, um zu verhindern, dass ihr auch nur ein Laut über die Lippen kam.

„Gute Nacht Professor.", nuschelte sie dann und verschwand schnell aus dem Raum, als sie sogar noch ein „Gute Nacht Ms Granger." als Antwort bekam.

Vor der Kerkertür ließ sie sich gegen die kalte Steinwand gleiten. ´Was zur HÖLLE war das gerade?´, fragte sie sich und schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Snape, der sich über einen gelungenen Trank so sehr freute, dass er nett und freundlich zu ihr war und sie vorher noch geheilt hatte und den sie umarmt hatte! Hermine war verwirrt.

Schließlich entschied sie sich für den Rat des Professors, ging schlafen und freute sich auf ihr Wochenende.

A/N: ggg Sorry, aber ich hatte einfach gute Laune! löl


End file.
